Soul Melee
by SheerANONYMOUS
Summary: When Nightmare teams up with a resurrected Tabuu, the heroes of two different dimensions will have to team up to stop them.  Left as "in-progress, but most likely "complete" due to work on other stories


Soul Melee

Algol and Zasalamel stood in front of the Tower of Remembrance. Before them stood warriors from across the world. It had taken some time to calm all of them down, as most of the warriors attacked each other on sight.

"Now," Zasalamel began, slowly, "that we have your attention... There is a bigger reason for your gathering than any of you realize."

"Soul Edge," Algol continued, "in the form you know as Nightmare, has opened a dimensional rift, that leads into a world farther in the future than our own. There he has formed a pact with a dark entity known as Tabuu."

"Why does this concern us?" Someone shouted.

"Nightmare..." Someone else mumbled. "He must be destroyed!" There were several other comments thrown around.

"Tabuu has attacked that world before!" Zasalamel shouted. "The warriors there were barely able to save their world from Tabuu alone."

"But with the aid of Nightmare, and the Soul Edge..." Algol said. "They will destroy that world, and then come after our own! Not to mention, some have chased after the Soul Edge already! Those few will not let anyone or anything stand in their way, which puts that world at even greater risk."

A girl stepped forwards and faced the crowd. She had long red hair, red eyes and was dressed in a red samurai's outfit. At her side was a blood red katana. Her name was Natsuha.

"I think, that for the sake of both worlds, and for some, maybe even for personal gain, we need to set our differences aside and fight as one team." Natsuha unsheathed the katana and held it out. "For adventure." She said.

There was a pause, then another girl, Cassandra, stepped forwards. "To save my sister, from herself." She said, placing the blade of her short sword against the Blade of Natsuha's Katana.

"To put an end to Nightmare, once and for all." Another woman stepped forwards, Hilde, Placing her spear against Cassandra's and Natsuha's blades.

"For pride." It was a male, this time, with an almost mechanical appearance. His name was Yoshimitsu.

"For power." Another male, a samurai like Natsuha, named Mitsurugi.

"For revenge."

"For glory!"

"Then everyone is agreed?" Zasalemel asked. He slashed his scythe through the air, and a portal opened. One by one, the warriors stepped through.

Standing on a cliff over looking an ocean was Marth. On either side of him stood Roy and Ike. Far ahead of them, a sphere of deep purple enveloped a small island, an even smaller pinprick of light sped away from it.

"What is that?" Roy asked, looking at Marth.

"It's... Subspace..." Marth said in mild disbelief.

"_He_ has returned." Ike growled, gripping his sword tightly.

"Don't look back, Kirby!" Metaknight ordered as they flew from Ice Cream Island.

"Poyo!" Kirby responded sadly.

"We must warn the others!" Metaknight said. He and Kirby flew towards the Mushroom Kingdom, landing just outside of Princess Peach's castle, only to find it in ruins. "What has happened here?" Metaknight asked. "This isn't even a subspace attack, this is something much worse. Much... Darker..."

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted, spinning around. Metaknight took the warning and spun around as well, deflecting the massive blade coming at him. The figure holding the blade was at least seven feet high. Clad in pitch black, frightening armor, he obviously was not human. Within the break in the armor's midsection, all that was visible was a pulsing, blood-red orb of pure evil energy.

"Who... What are you?" Metaknight asked.

"I am the darkest fear of every mortal being." The figure replied. "I am the cursed sword Soul Edge. I am Nightmare!" Nightmare attacked Metaknight again. Metaknight parried the attack and tried to counter, but then Nightmare lifted something up. It was Princess Peach, bound, gagged and unconscious. Metaknight stopped his attack and swore. Nightmare laughed, and disappeared.

"Come." Metaknight said to Kirby, looking towards the castle. "Mario may be in there."

Deep within the same castle, a portal opened. Natsuha, Seong Mi-na, and Yoshimitsu stepped out.

"What is this place?" Mi-na asked.

"It is... It _was_ a castle." Natsuha said. "It looks like something hit this place hard..."

"Or some one..." Yoshimitsu said, looking around. "What is that?" He asked, pointing to a shiny red, blue and gold object buried in some rubble. Natsuha and Mi-na walked over and dug it up.

"It's a statue..." Mi-na said.

The statue was of a stout man with brown hair, blue eyes, a large noes and a mustache. He wore a red, long sleeved shirt, white gloves and blue over-alls, and a red hat. On the front of the hat was a white circle with a red M in the middle.

"He wears odd clothes." Mi-na said.

"Maybe not." Yoshimitsu said, examining the statue. "We are in the future, remember."

"True." Mi-na said. "I wonder who he is... Or was..." Suddenly, a loud screech filled the air. Several odd creatures were coming at the three warriors, who drew their weapons.

"What are those?" Natsuha cried.

"Turtles." Yoshimitsu said. "Flying turtles."

"Thoes look nothing like the turtles we have back home!" Mi-na shouted. The turtles had brightly colored green and red shells with feathered wings. Their skin was yellow, and they had massive eyes and bulbous noses.

"If they weren't coming strait at us," Natsuha said, bracing for an attack, "I'd say they were completely harmless." She sliced through the turtle closest to her. It made an odd, rather playful sound, then popped in a puff of smoke.

"They aren't real?" Mi-na asked, lowering her blade. But one of them rammed into her chest, knocking her backwards. Reaching for something to break her fall, Mi-na's hand brushed the statue, and it began to glow. Then it sprung to life, shaking itself off and turning to face the turtles.

"It's-a Mario time!" The man shouted in an Italian accent. He jumped up and stomped on each of the turtles, using each one to propel himself to another, and knocking off their wings in a shower of feathers. Natsuha ran her katana through two of the turtles, and Yoshimitsu, twirling his blade like a propeller, caught several before they even hit the ground. Mi-na, getting up, accidentally stepped on one of the turtles and it shot out of its shell. The man stomped on the shell and it spun into the turtle popping it. Then he turned to face the three.

"Thanks for the help." He said. "My name is Mario." The three other Warriors introduced themselves, then Natsuha asked, "What happened in here?"

"I'm not sure." Mario said. "It happened so quickly. I was here visiting Peach, then... We were invaded."

"By who?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"I don't know who he was, but he controlled Bowser's Koopa army. The leader, the one with the sword, did the most damage. Before I reverted to a trophy, I heard him say, 'You have become part of the nightmare.'"

"That sounds like Nightmare." Mi-na said.

"Namu." Yoshimitsu nodded in agreement.

"Who is Nightmare?" Mario asked.

"Not 'who', 'what.'" Natsuha said. "Nightmare is a horrifically evil being from our world. It is the physical form of the sword he wields."

"We came here to help you save your world, because Nightmare has formed a pact with a powerful enemy of yours, Tabuu." Yoshimitsu said. Mario paled. "Oh, no." He whispered. "Not again."

"Mario!" Metaknight called. He and Kirby stood on top of a pile of rubble. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Mario said.

"What happened here?" Metaknight asked.

Mario hesitated before he replied. "Something called Nightmare… Has teamed up with Tabuu."

"What?" Metaknight shouted. "I just saw Nightmare. He has run off with Peach. He did this?"

Mario nodded. "He… It… Came from their world." He pointed at Natsuha, Yoshimitsu and Mi-na.

"There are others here too." Mi-na said. "We came in a group, but I guess we were split up in the transfer."

"There are also others who are here chasing the Soul Edge for their own purposes." Yoshimitsu said.

"This…" Metaknight said, "Could get very bad…" Kirby looked at him.

"What's going on?" Diddy Kong asked, coming up behind Donkey Kong. They were standing on the edge of a cliff on Donky Kong Island. Two pirate ships were in the bay, one was sinking. "Is that K. Rool's ship?" Diddy Kong asked, pointing at the victorious ship.

"No." Donkey Kong said, sounding concerned. He pointed at the sinking ship. "That is."

"Then whose ship is that?" Diddy Kong asked.

"It's my _father's_." Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong both turned around. Four humans stood behind them.

"Who are you?" Donkey Kong demanded.

"I am Ivy." The woman who had first spoken said.

"Mitsurugi." One of the two men replied.

"Hilde." The other woman replied.

"Zasalamel." The second man replied. "And you are?" Mitsurugi laughed.

"Does it matter?" He asked. "You are asking an ape and a monkey their names. Just how foolish are you?"

"Hey!" Diddy Kong shouted.

"I'm Donkey Kong." DK said. "And this is my friend Diddy Kong. You guys aren't from around here, are you?"

"No." Hilde said. "We came from another dimension, many years in the past."

"Which explains your clothes." Diddy mumbled angrily.

"Watch your mouth, chimp!" Mitsurugi shouted. "Unless you are eager to die!"

"Let's not be so quick to fight these two." Zasalamel said, placing a hand on Mitsurugi's shoulder. "They may be useful."

"Useful?" Donkey Kong asked.

"We came here because there is a great threat to both of our worlds." Ivy said.

"An evil being from our world has formed a pact with someone here, another powerful being called Tabuu." Zasalamel said. Donkey Kong's fur bristled.

"Nightmare is the physical form of a powerful, cursed sword called Soul Edge." Ivy said.

"I think you'd be interested to know that while we sit here wasting time, Cervantes is coming closer." Mitsurugi said. There was a loud blast from the ship, and a Cannonball tore through the trees. Another blast, but this time Mitsurugi sliced through the cannonball.

"This way!" Donkey Kong shouted. They followed him deeper into the jungle. "Be careful, a few of K. Rool's minions are still hangin' around." 'A few' was an understatement. They fought their way down to the beach to find that Cervantes had already docked his ship and was sending down an army of skeletal pirates.

"Too easy." Mitsurugi said, jumping at them.

Ivy turned to face Zasalamel, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. "You stay here and help Mitsurugi." She said. "Cervantes is my fight."

After entering the ship, Ivy fought her way up to the deck and to Cervantes, her father.

"You're still alive?" Cervantes asked, his back to her. "With your soul devoured, one would think you to have died, long ago."

"Bastard…" Ivy said. "Soul Edge has kept me alive."

"Yet you seek to destroy it?"

"Yes."  
>Cervantes turned to face her. "You should join my crew." He said.<p>

"Like hell." Ivy said. "Even if the Soul Edge remains, I won't live forever." Her blade broke in several sections, becoming a whip. "And how dare you ask me to forgive you for what you did to me!" She attacked him. Cervanties blocked the attack with his pistol blade and stabbed at her, but her sword broke into a chain, coming back around and deflecting the attack. The fight raged on for several minutes, when suddenly one of Cervantes' attacks knocked Ivy's sword from her hand and knocked her to the ground.

"And now, It ends." Cervantes said, raising both of his swords. Ivy cringed as Cervantes brought the blades down. Then there was a metallic clang. Ivy opened her eyes to find herself staring up the skirt of a young girl with long blonde hair and white feathered wings. The girl had blocked Cervantes' attack with a shield she was carrying. Then she rammed her sword through the undead pirate's stomach. Cervantes backed away, grimacing. "This ain't the last you'll see of me." He said. The ship disappeared from under them. The girl landed softly on the ground. Ivy started to fall, but someone caught her.

"Are you alright?" Diddy Kong asked.

"I... Think so..." Ivy said, looking to see who caught her. A boy, much younger than the blonde girl who deflected Cervantes' attack, stood before her. He wore a white toga, straw sandals, and he too had white wings. However, unlike the girl he stood next to, he had short brown hair and a halo. However they both had strikingly blue eyes.

"You looked like you needed help." The boy said, handing Ivy her sword.

"Thank you." Ivy said, rather embarrassed.

"Who are you?" Mitsurugi asked, walking through the pile of skeletons.

"I'm Pit." The boy said. "And my friend here is Angel." Angel bowed slightly. Besides the skirt, the rest of her outfit was made up of a breast plate and Pauldruns. "And you are?" Pit asked.

Ivy, Mitsurugi, Hilde and Zasalamel introduced themselves, then explained why they were there.

"Oh no..." Pit groaned. "Isn't that why you were here as well?" He asked, turning to Angel. She nodded. "Nightmare and Tabuu..." Pit said, more to himself than anyone else. "The last time Tabuu tried to take over, we almost lost... Now if he has help..."

"You will not have to fight this battle alone." Zasalamel said. "All of our world's greatest warriors are here. We are separated, but in this world. I am sure that we can all fight, and defeat, our enemies together."

"Yeah!" Donkey Kong said, high fiving Diddy Kong.

"All we've got to do is work together!" Diddy Kong agreed.

"You are all soft." Mitsurugi said. "You," He pointed at Donkey Kong. "How do we get off this island?"

"By boat." Donkey Kong said, simply.

**I'm thinking that, just for the hell of it, I'm gonna toss up some other stuff I've written. A lot of it, this included, will be very old, and likely go unfinished, but If I pace it all, it could give you something to read between Dragon Pitch updates. Look for me on Fictionpress as well, because some of it won't really qualify as "fan fiction"**


End file.
